


Fundraising Event

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Minor Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: Aomine didn't trust Satsuki at all when she said it was gonna be fun. But Aomine would do anything for his childhood friend anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orenjinoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjinoir/gifts), [BrowsoftheTaiga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/gifts), [kyahgamis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/gifts), [naerossi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naerossi/gifts).



> It’s still Valentine somewhere, so here we go.  
> Happy Valentine, guys! XD I hope you like my gift :3

Aomine had known Momoi for his whole life and he wasn’t exaggerating that fact. So, after twenty years, he should’ve learned that whenever Momoi said, “Dai-chan, it will be fun!” with her sing-song voice, it meant that _it wouldn’t be fun at all._

But he was too late to realize that, and so he was trapped in a small booth with a lot of pink and hearts decorations, with a lot of people made queue in front of it.

His university basketball club was doing a fundraising event for whatever reason Aomine didn’t really care because he thought he wouldn’t get involved. But he had never been so wrong. Of course he would get involved since he was the ace of the team and the most popular guy among his club’s members in his university. And for the first time in forever, Aomine regretted his popularity.

_Because his club was doing a fucking Kissing Booth and made him the one who did the ‘kissing’ part._

Couldn’t they just do car wash like another normal college students?? Or, selling candies and snack or something?? But noooo. Momoi was the one who brought up the idea and since it was Valentine and shit, she thought it would be a great idea and when she said it, everyone would automatically believed that it was a great idea indeed. (“It’s low cost and we can get more money than car wash or selling stuff with minimum effort!” Momoi said.)

Aomine really wanted to strangle Momoi to death at the moment. (No, he wasn’t serious. He loved her and didn’t want her to die, but at least he would force her to eat her own cooking once this was all done.)

Aomine had been in the kissing booth for two hours and so far, he had kissed so many people and none of it was pleasant. A girl who bit his lips until it almost bleed. A guy with braces and their teeth clash so hard Aomine thought he would loose one of his front teeth. Another guy who used too much tongue Aomine needed to push him away. And then a girl who forced a candy with disgusting taste inside his mouth. _Minimum effort my ass._

Aomine wanted this to end soon. He could just leave and glare at everyone to make them go away and put Momoi in the booth instead, but too bad he still had conscience. Their club needed the money so much and he didn’t have the heart to let his beloved childhood friend being kissed in a barbaric way by strangers. That, and Kuroko would kill him if he did that.

Aomine sighed openly when a hand put a five hundred yen coin inside the jar. Momoi said he could take a break in thirty minutes so he better just kissed whoever put that money and got it over with.

“It’s rude to sigh in front of your customer, Aomine-kun.”

That voice startled him and Aomine cursed when he realized it was Kuroko who was standing in front of him.

“And it’s also rude to curse in front of your costumer.”

“Tetsu, what are you doing here?!” Aomine didn’t bother to apologize for his 'bad manner’. Kuroko was Momoi’s boyfriend. It was so weird to see him in _his_ Kissing Booth. So, so weird.

“I thought it’s gonna be Momoi-san,” he explained, and it made sense for Aomine. “But of course it’s you. Thank you for having her back, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine mumbled his, “Yeah. No problem. She’s been taking care of my shit since toddler anyway,” as he shifted closer to Kuroko. “Alright. Since you’ve paid, is it okay if I just kissed your cheek?”

Kuroko didn’t answer immediately, his expression was blank, but Aomine had known him long enough to know that he was thinking. “I think I got a better idea. Give me a moment, Aomine-kun. I will be back, and please hold the queue for a while.”

Aomine raised one of his eyebrow in confussion, but knew better than to ask, so he simply just did what Kuroko told. He didn’t have to wait long. A moment later, Kuroko was back, but he wasn’t alone. He was with _Kagami Taiga_.

Kuroko shoved Kagami inside the booth despite the redhead’s struggles and protests–amazing Kuroko could do that since Kagami was a lot bigger than him–and then stared at Aomine. “You can kiss him in my place instead, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine blinked. He didn’t know whether it was the worst or the best thing ever happened during his time in the Kissing Booth. Aomine had been crushing on Kagami since high school, and Kuroko knew that. But he was too afraid to make any move, and Kuroko knew that too. Was he doing this on purpose??

Aomine’s blue eyes flickered from Kuroko who stood still beside Kagami, clearly wouldn’t move away until the kiss was done to make sure he didn’t pay for nothing, to Kagami who– _fuck, he was so cute when he was blushing I think I’m gonna die._

“Look, Tetsu, it’s okay, you can just take your money–”

“Come on, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, people are waiting,” Kuroko cut his stuttering with one firm sentence and Aomine gulped nervously. Kuroko wouldn’t let him get away. So he took a deep breath and shifted closer, slowly, to make sure Kagami was okay. Kagami’s body tensed, but he didn’t move away or flinch at all.

_Fuck, Kagami smelled so good and Aomine couldn’t look into his eyes or his heart might explode._

Once he was inside Kagami’s proximity, Kagami raised his hand to cup Aomine’s face and Aomine’s breath hitched. He didn’t expect him to do that. Other people would just push in and kiss him, but not Kagami. He tilted Aomine’s head so, so gently and then leaned closer slowly, inch by inch. Aomine’s eyes were now focused on Kagami’s lips, expecting the moment it would touch his, but when their nose brushed slightly, Kagami stopped.

And Aomine knew the redhead expected him to meet him halfway, wanted him to be the one who closed the gap. So Aomine did just that. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Gave a tiny nibbled and Kagami responded, moved his lips against Aomine in a slow movement.

Aomine forgot how to breath and his heart was about to burst any moment now. He was kissing Kagami, _and Kagami was kissing him back._

Aomine felt a soft tug and realized that Kagami was pulling him a little bit closer, of course Aomine relented. His hands were clutching the fabric on Kagami’s side, and when Kagami swiped his tongue gently against his lips, Aomine might or might not whimpered a little. Aomine parted his lips slightly, just enough for Kagami to slide his tongue in, twirled it sweetly against Aomine’s.

Kagami tasted good. Like sugar and cherry but he didn’t know whether Kagami did taste like that for real or it was just in his imagination. Either way, it melted Aomine and he still had his eyes closed when Kagami broke the kiss.

“Alright. Thanks for the kiss, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun and I will still be around if you wanna hang out,” he heard Kuroko said, and then Kagami’s voice mumbled his own, “Thanks, uh, see you around, Aomine,” but when he opened his eyes, the duo was already gone.

Aomine was still breathing heavily and he needed a whole three minutes before he finally could move. Instead of taking another customer, he went out of the booth, and almost bumped into Momoi outside.

“Yes, Dai-chan. You can take early break. We already got enough anyway. Thanks for your hardwork!” she said, smiling so wide and bright. “And, by the way, Kagamin is in the cafetaria. You might wanna buy him lunch,” she added with a wink.

And Aomine didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Kuroko was lying. He knew since the beginning that it was Aomine inside. But both Aomine and Kagami didn’t need to know about that (W ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> And also, of course, Kagami and Aomine didn’t need to kiss for real. They could just give soft peck and got it over with. But, you know (W ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse)! I don’t bite! XD


End file.
